


a simple game of janken.

by chiak1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Pegging, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiak1/pseuds/chiak1
Summary: While westerners associate Rock, Paper, Scissors with children in schoolyards, Janken is used for any kind of dispute in Japan.Including the dispute of who gets to top.





	a simple game of janken.

“You won the last five nights we did this, Chiaki. I’m not deciding it like this.” Hajime huffed at his girlfriend and turned away, trying not to smile when he heard her groan dramatically and flop over on the bed.

“It’s not strategy! I’m not beating you on purpose! If we don’t decide like this, we’re not doing it... So, please?” Chiaki held up her fist. “Pretty please? I’ll try to go easy on you...” 

“...” Hajime sighed, raising his fist. “Rock.”

“Paper...”

“Scissors— “

“Go!”

Hajime Hinata predicted the result.

His girlfriend was practically unbeatable at games, even Janken would show an uncanny win streak. He knew this best, for a rather embarrassing reason: both of them were indecisive as to who gets to top during sex. He couldn’t exactly complain about her always getting to top, all things considered.

“Oh no. Your almighty stone hath vanquished my shears.” Hajime lamented monotonously as she punched his outstretched fingers. “What do we do tonight, then?”

“...” Chiaki grinned. It was a rare expression on her, one of mischief that made Hajime’s heart race and face redden, for he knew that it meant that it would be a long night. “...Why don’t you go put on the nice lingerie? And then you’ll see... My pet~.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice.

—

Hajime understood all at once why she was so eager to have sex tonight of all nights. Slipping on the lacy red panties and their matching thigh-highs, he recalled that between him working and her traveling for tournaments, it had indeed been a while since they had any sort of sexual contact. They were, of course, a couple built on love and trust, but they also happened to be two people with very high sex drives. They’d do something around every two days, give or take. Naturally, what must have been a week, nearly two, is a very long time to go without. 

Stepping out of their closet, he shivered when his skin made contact with the colder air of their room. He felt exposed. She knew he liked that.

Chiaki sat on the bed, shirt off, in one of her lacy black bras and her own thigh-highs, legs crossed and head tilted slightly. Her gaze practically undressed him. Those dreamy pink eyes darted back up to his face, she gestured with a finger for him to come closer. Shyly, he obeyed, letting her arms slip around his waist when he came to the bed’s edge.

“You’re so cute... All dressed up for me. I missed seeing you like this.” She let her lips brush over his navel, peppering soft, affectionate kisses all over his abdomen. He flushed red, hands on her forearms, she giggled. “Have you been thinking about me, my pet?”

“All the time... M-Master.” He felt himself fluster just calling her that, it sent a jolt of heat right down between his hips. “All those nights without you... I-I couldn’t help but imagine your touch...”

“...Ehehe... Aren’t you lucky?” She pulled him down so he straddled her lap, she leaned up into his ear. “You don’t have to imagine any longer.”

Soft hands grabbed at his hips as she began to nibble and suck at his neck, drawing soft, needy groans out of him. Hajime felt his hips shudder, neck craning as she smiled into him. “We have much to do tonight, my pet...” Rolling them over to lay down, her on top of him, she dragged her tongue up his neck and to his ear. “And you’re going to take e~ver~y~thing I do to you... Do you understand.”

Hajime bit his lower lip, cock twitching in anticipation. “Y-Yes, Master...”

“Good boy... You’re just as obedient as I remember.” She smiled, kissing his jaw before pulling away, reaching into their bedside drawer (Hajime noticed she put a few things there in preparation, but couldn’t see much before she shut it) and pulling out a bottle of lube, slathering her fingers. “Pull down your panties, spread your legs.”

“Yes, Master.” Hajime felt a stirring just watching her, pulling down the panties and opening his legs for her, already erect. He was fairly easy to arouse, and a bit of a quickshot. But she always planned around that.

Before he had any more time to think about it, two cold fingers slipped themselves up inside of him. “—! Hh- Hhaaah-!” Hajime moaned out, hips jerking and eyes going wide.

“Two already? You’re already so loose...” Chiaki leaned over him, pressing her free hand down on his pelvis to keep him from squirming too much. She took to quickly thrusting in and out with her fingers, movements controlled and calculated- befitting of her gaming expertise.

“Hhhh- M-Master— I-It feels so good...! Mmmh—“ Hajime moaned, burying his face into the pillow, legs trembling. “A-Another finger—“

“Where are your manners?” Tilting her head innocently, Chiaki began to slow down.

“Please—! P-Please, Master—“

“Good boy~.” Sliding a third finger into him, she picked up her pace again, smiling lovingly down at him as she scissored and massaged at his inner walls.

“A-Ah...~ M-Master...! I-It feels— Hhhah— S-So goood... Nnn-“ His moans grew higher and fainter, arching desperately. However, just as he began to approach an orgasm, she dragged fingers out of him.

Blinking and immediately shuddering, he felt his own hands instinctively move downwards, before Chiaki caught them, pinning them above his head.

“...My, my...” Clicking her tongue, she shook her head. “This simply won’t do. You’ve forgotten a very important rule, haven’t you?”

“...I-I can’t cum without your permission, Master.” Hajime murmured breathlessly, twitching in her grip as he felt his haze start to clear.

“You know what this means, yes?” Saccharinely, Chiaki smiled. “I have to punish you.”

“Hh... I-I’ll receive whatever punishment you give me, master.” Biting his lip, his heart began to pound. Gaze following her, she reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out two items: Handcuffs and a cockring.

Swiftly, she cuffed his hands together behind his back and slipped the cockring onto him, humming as she aided him in turning onto his stomach. He caught his breath as he listened to her shuffle about behind him, before he felt her roughly grab his hips from behind. She pulled him up a bit so his ass was higher in the air, and near immediately he felt the familiar texture of her strap-on.

“Ah... You’re still so loose.” She purred, teasingly rubbing the silicone against his asshole. “Are you ready to take your master’s cock?”

“Y-Yes— Please, p-please let me take it...!” Hajime begged, eyes squeezing shut. 

“Good boy.” She praised as she slid into his asshole, pleased as she heard him moan and felt him writhe as she began to pound into him without mercy. Skin slapping against skin, she worked up a quick, hard rhythm that she knew drove him mad— She could see the fruits of her labor as Hajime began to gasp and heave beneath her, eyes rolling back.

She could hardly resist him. Pulling out nearly all the way, she thrust in and upwards, giggling as he squealed a bit at the nailing of his prostate, burying his face in the bed and muffling his whines as she slowed to a teasing rub inside of him.

“What a good boy...” Leaning over him, he shivered as he felt her stomach and tits press against his back. “All strung taut for his master~. You take your punishment-“ As if to reward him, she jerked quickly into his prostate once again, biting her lip when he arched, eyes rolled back. “-So well...”

“Hhh... Ggg... M... Maaaaster-“ Hajime moaned out, beginning to drool as he felt the strap-on rub deep inside of him.

“Yes, my pet?” She kissed at his neck, biting softly.

“Hhh... Hhhhaaaahn- P-Please—“ His hips jerked, cock twitching in pure need. “I-I... Hhhah— I-I wanna cum—“

“...” Chiaki pulled out, Hajime letting out a low whimper of complaint, until she guided him to lay on his back again.

His eyes widened as she removed her strap off, then proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing, tossing the garments away with haste. Hajime’s eyes traced each feature of his lover’s aroused body, from her puffy nipples, to her pillowy stomach, her creamy thighs, and her warm, wet, dripping pussy.

She licked her lips, a finger encircling her clit as she gazed down at him with that sultry, lustful gaze. “...You wanna cum in your master? Inside your master’s pussy?”

Eyes wide, Hajime could only muster a feverent nod. Quickly, Chiaki crawled over him, rubbing against his eager cock with a breathy groan, hands splayed on his torso. Hajime quickly let loose needy, filthy groans of arousal, staring wide-eyed at her body.

“Hh... Hhhaaah— Such a good pet, mmn...” Breath heavy, she slipped off the cock ring, taking his hard cock all in one go.

“—!! Ah— Hhhaaah, Master...!! Gg— Hhh- Y-You’re s-so... Warm...~!” Hajime gasped out, hips jerking.

Chiaki gasped, hips rolling and eyes slipping shut. She shuddered. “...A.. A~Ah— I-I— Hhhfuuuck—“ She whimpered, legs trembling.

“I-I’m— I-I’m gonna—!” Hajime gasped, before he felt everything go white.

The two climaxed together, their lower regions locked together as they whimpered and heaved for air, Chiaki settling down to rest against him and slide out, body twitching and trembling. Shakily, she patted for the handcuff key and unlocked him. Hajime’s arms gravitated around him, holding her close as he slowly came down from his high.

“...Holy fuck.” He gasped, eyes sliding shut. 

“...You’re welcome.” She kissed his cheek, smiling sleepily. “Let’s clean up.”


End file.
